Mechanical Intelligance: Cutting the Grass
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Response to Lj 'Fire and Ice' challenge. It's all about how Winry does it, she is a genius of her own skill...and a loving wife to her husband, Edward. NO FLAMES! But I always like reveiews! Also can find this in drabbles TTEoAB.


**Fire and Ice Challenge**

_  
A/N This was written in response to Lj "Fire and Ice" Ed and Winry challenge. I didn't win but thats okay, it was a peasure to be a part of. Enjoy and tell me what you think...you know the review button at the bottom._

**Mechanical Intellectualness: Cutting the Grass****  
**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

Edward Elric thought after three years of marriage, Winry would have settled down…as far as her daily life was concerned. If Edward were to argue this with her, she would say he was the kettle calling the kettle black. This alchemist was far from cooling down. He continued to serve in the Military, as well as his now flesh and blood brother too. They were now both certified state alchemists, but they did their research at home where they truly belonged. Alphonse traveled to Resembool almost every holiday to see his elder brother and his wife; on his breaks from work. He lives in a town not far from Resembool with his fiancé.

Edward had finally confessed his feelings for his mechanic and childhood friend; when they somehow found their way home from behind the Gate. Approximately six months later Edward asked Winry while they were fixing his auto mail, if she would be his wife. It was not the most appropriate time or place; and Edward was not the most romantic person. But in Winry's eyes, it made him special. To her those moments were always sacred and private.

Through the years she repaired him, she found that was the only time he would allow her physically touch and talk to him. It suited him well that he would ask her at such a time of 'openness' and vulnerability. That was also the place where they had shared their first kiss and many more to come. Alphonse never referred to the work shop as the shop. He called it the 'playhouse' after the two got together.

Things around the house didn't change to say the least. Winry still made auto mail and Edward still continued daily use or practice of alchemy. Now, when he looks back, maybe some things have indeed changed. He has never seen her more alive or not to mention all the new gadgets around the Rockbell home. She had made dozens of new 'modern' machines that assist with their daily lives. She made a mechanical washer machine, a new coffee pot that made coffee in less than 3 minutes, and a better ice box powered by electricity that actually kept the ice frozen.

He marveled all of her designs, whether he had verbally assaulted them or not, the positive thought was still there all the same. He still told her, she was a 'machine junkie' just as she told him was and always be an 'alchemy geek'.

This morning was no different; except for the blinding heat wave that scorched through the small village. Edward had awoke to the loudest, annoying and skull shattering sound he had ever heard. His mind still on sleep mode, he rolled over to find her spot cold. Not that it was surprising; Winry was always up before him. She was truly the saying 'early to bed, early to rise' unlike her night owl of a husband. Letting a grunt escape from his lips, he pushed knotted and sweaty, gold hair from his face; and planted his dissimilar feet the warm hard wood and got up.

It was hot by all standards, half in which, Edward's body was made of metal and held in heat. Not a good mix for the grumpy and flustered man. He glanced down at his nearly soaked boxers and up at the clock. Sighing at the time, which was nearly eight AM and for too early for him to be up, he pulled on a pair of old cargo shorts he started his way down the stairs.

He reached the kitchen, smiling that the coffee pot was on and ready. She always started it for him in the morning, knowing he would want a cup as soon as he opened his eyes. He poured him self a cup and wandered out side to see what was all the ruckus his wife was making. Upon stepping out on the front porch, he stopped in his tracks.

There she was beautiful and sparkling with endless energy. She was riding on top of something that some what resembled a small tractor. It had four large, deep treaded wheels, was the color red. He could see that this strange machine was cutting the grass automatically, while she rode it. Pieces flew out from underneath in all directions.

She looked absolutely radiant to the alchemist who now made a few steps down off the porch. She wore her famous salmon bandanna and lavender work suit, tied around her waist. Sweat poured down the woman's bare back, polling at her hips and staining her work pants. The idea passed Edwards mind to pull at the ties of his wife's black bikini top, too bad she was riding that _thing_.

Clutching his coffee mug in his metallic hand, he reached the last step and called her name.

"Winry!" He shouted, but not receiving a response from her. The sound her invention was emitting was just too loud.

A toothy smirk made its way across Ed's lips as an idea hit him. He set his coffee on the step and walked a few steps forward. He clapped his hands once and pushed them to the ground, grinning wider. Suddenly the earth in from of Winry rose up to a slight hill, causing her to abruptly stop.

She looked behind her, seeing Edward's broad grin and shut off the machine. She pulled her soaked bandanna from her head and hopped off her machine, using as a sweat rag. She stomped her way to her husband, hand twitching for her trusty wrench she did not have with her.

"Ed I really hate it when you do that…it scares me, and I don't expect it." She tried to say seriously but his grin only made her voice crack with giggles.

"That's the point…what is that thing?" He asked sarcastically as she took a seat on the step next to his coffee.

"What does it look like?" She shot back, her tone playful. She took a sip of his coffee and made a sour face.

"Ed there's nothing in this…" Winry barked setting the mug down.

Edward took a seat next to her. "You know me, no milk, no sugar…black, just the way I like it. So, when did ya make the grass-cutting thingy?" He inquired reclaiming his mug and sipping it.

"It's a lawn mower Edward. Not a thingy. You had said to me you were tired of using that old manual grass cutter. So, while auto mail orders were stalled I made it. Isn't it the most wonderful thing you have ever seen?!" Her blues eyes gleamed. Edward snorted and laughed.

"You are really a machine geek aren't you? I thank you for the invention…saves me from hard physical work...I mean really it's wonderful, but seriously, I just think you should be taking it easy…we are married now." He inquired smugly, earning a light tap on the back of his skull from Winry.

"No better than you alchemy freak…You are one to talk, Mister I the busy state alchemist. Oh and that reminds me, I think there is something you should know speaking of married couples…" She added coyly, twirling a piece of his amber hair in her fingers. Golden eyes brightened, shining like pebbles of rocky gold in a lit up mine.

"…well, what Alphonse said screw it and got married in some backwards uneducated town?"

"Nope…let's just say I might as well get the energy out now, before it's gone. Our lone two is going to be three…" She said softly, pecking him on the cheek and trotting back to her task of cutting the grass with her new improved riding-mower.

Edward smacked his forehead with his auto mail, when her words finally made sense and set in. He let his gaze wonder back to his wife, who was back on her machine riding down the lawn, glowing like the only star in the sky. Realistically to him she was the only star in the vast skies (besides his younger brother). He never doubted that she would indeed burn forever…and now he would have another star to look for. He signed and grinned, baring all his pearly teeth. He then hopped off the stairs and ran down to where she was.

If what she inferred was true, he'd better get a jump start on how to ride and operate her machine; for it would be him that would be cutting the grass, while she tended to their new life.

He silently thanked the stars for her intuition and intelligence. Mowing the grass would have a new light to it, besides being a chore. It would be something that would forever remind him of the news she just leaked out, of a life created.

He smiled again when he called her name.

"Hey Winry, let me have a try…I think I'll be the one cutting grass from now on…" He yelled as she turned the motor off.

He also would be forever in debt to her; he no longer had the task of cutting the grass with a hand cutter, not to mention 9 acres of land and aching joints.

Fin


End file.
